


The Forest

by lalaloveyou



Category: Kongen av Bastøy | King of Devil's Island (2010)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaloveyou/pseuds/lalaloveyou
Summary: It's only Erling and Olav at Bastøy, now.An alternative ending.
Relationships: C-1/C-19, Olav Fossen/Erling Kasspersen, Olav/Erling
Kudos: 2





	The Forest

Olav had drunk himself speechless, but he was sobered up now.

Once he saw that big, large boat near the shore ominously. That must've been the moment he recognized the repercussions of his climax, of the island's climax, of the realization of who they could overthrow and how easy it was. Of the moment when what fueled him was sheer anger and a want for revenge. Erling could see it in his face. He stared at that face until his panic set in, and the boys, including him, took off into the forest. 

It was difficult to run through the snow. 

Olav's leg was still leaking bright red blood, staining the snow in his footsteps behind him.

And then they saw the soldiers. 

Erling stopped in his tracks, grabbing Olav's wrist and pulling him towards him. 

“Get on, ”he ordered urgently. Olav's eyes searched his face, his lips parted, his breath heavy. And he trusted him. He struggled to get on Erling's back, but Erling propped him up by holding onto underneath his knee caps nonetheless. 

Olav's fingers were so cold on his neck. 

“Erling, ”Olav said lowly, his cold breath hitting the back of Erling's neck. “Erling, ”he repeated, Erling adjusted him on his back and continued to run. “Erling, the ocean- it froze over. Where are we going?”

They heard a distant gunshot ring, following with a scream. They were so far from shore, so far down south in the island they probably wouldn't have heard it had they kept talking. But they did, and a small whimper left Erling's lips. “I-isolation, ”he stuttered. 

They reached the cabin shortly thereafter and Erling immediately flung the door open. Olav jumped to the ground, wincing at his wound. 

Erling slammed the door shut, and groaned as he attempted to push one bunk bed in front of the door. Olav stood to help, and they sat against the foot of the bed once they'd accomplished this, breathing heavily. 

It was freezing. 

Erling pulled Olav closer, and Olav trembled, burrowing his face into the crook of Erling's shoulder. He was rocking very slightly, and Erling stroked his hair. 

He'd like to tell him it'd be alright, but he was terrified himself. It wasn't like the soldiers couldn't find their cabin or push the door open with the strength of strong men who outnumbered them. 

And what would happen then? 

Both of their tremblings stopped as they clung to each other, and silence passed.  
* * *  
Erling must've fallen asleep, from the familiar sensation of coming down from an adrenaline rush, from all the crying he did. He didn't know. 

When he woke up, the sun shined through the window, hitting his eyes and making him wince. He sat up, sore, stiff, and rubbed his eyes. 

Olav was still leaning into his side, clearly awake considering his eyes were wide open and staring at the wall. 

There was also the stench of alcohol and a bottle of empty liquor next to Olav. 

“Erling, ”he murmured, turning his head to once again tuck his face in Erling's shoulder. 

“Hm? ”Erling hummed, feeling like he was coming down from a fever. 

“I think they're gone, ”he said, sitting up to meet Erling's face. Olav scooted closer, grabbed Erling's hand, and kissed the back of it. He stroked his fingers, warmed them with his, and sighed. 

He slumped against Erling once more and passed out.  
* * *  
The sun set and rose, and Olav woke up after Erling with a loud moan.

“Hungover? ”asked Erling. He had moved Olav to the other bed so he could sleep soundly while Erling tried to move the bunk bed away from the door. And so he could wrap his undershirt around his wound more easily. 

“There's a-” he paused after sitting up, “something hitting my head. ”

Erling groaned, and with a loud creak, the bunk bed fell over with a large crash. 

“Would you not be so loud? ”Olav moaned. 

“Come on, ”said Erling, wiping his hands on his pants. “We're going back into the forest. ”  
* * *  
Olav moaned and groaned and moaned some more once he'd agreed to go outside. 

The island was silent from all voices except Erling and Olav's as if only the animals and nature existed there. 

They stepped into the snow and walked back to shore. 

As they walked, it was as though the island had been rampaged. What small cabin once held the rowboat was now a jumble of wood, some debris falling into the ocean. There were weapons here and there scattered around the sand, and the barn was notably ruined. 

They went into the main building, which had a few broken windows. In the dining room, some tables were knocked over, and Erling and Olav went straight into the kitchen. 

There was almost no food left, but Olav pointed out a secret drawer where Bråthen kept his food hidden from the other house-fathers. 

Olav sat on the counter, quickly devouring an orange and some more oranges afterward. Erling stood, shoveling spoonfuls of porridge into his mouth. 

When their hunger no longer tormented them and was bearable, Olav cried. Small sniffles, trembling lips and Erling watched as his eyes became pink and his nose dripped snot.

Erling felt it was appropriate for him to cry now, too. But he couldn't. No matter how much he repeatedly overviewed what just happened. No, not just what happened when they overthrew the island, what happened when he came to Bastøy. What hurt and drained man he had found almost dwelling there, who snapped at watching his life crumble even more than it had before.  
* * *  
Olav napped in the sleeping hall while Erling walked around it. Trying to find whatever he could underneath people's crib-like beds, underneath their sheets. He wasn't a thief, no, not unless the situation demanded it. 

But assuming that if the two wanted to make it back to Horten, they were going to need to have multiple things to sell to make it by. Erling could make it back to Henningsvær, perhaps. Back home. Would Olav come with? 

He looked back at Olav, who snuggled into his blanket and drooled into his pillow. No, of course not. How could he, who gave Erling a feeling of light-heartedness and warmth he hadn't felt with anyone else, accompany him? 

He rephrased this question mentally. 

How could Olav not accompany him?  
* * *  
Olav woke up around time for supper, and both of them retreated back into the kitchen. They ate porridge, so much porridge, and stared at each other. 

Erling stared at Olav's pretty blue eyes, his pale skin, the elegant curve of his jawline, and he liked how he reminded him of snow. So pale in his skin, eyes, and hair and so calm to watch. Icy beauty. 

Olav wiped his face with his sleeve and asked, “Where will we go, Erling? ”

“Horten first, and back to Henningsvær. ”

“Am I to go with you? ”Olav asked, the light highlighting his cheekbones. 

“Why wouldn't you? ”

Olav looked to the side, perhaps contemplating something. “I can think of a few reasons,”

“And I can think of more why not. You want to come with me, too. I know you do. ”

“My question should've gone unsaid, ” said Olav. Olav's speech was sometimes so sophisticated it caught Erling off guard.

“No, stop, do you know how upset I was when I knew you were gonna leave? It probably would've been a year or two until I left Bastøy, Olav, and I couldn't bear the thought of being away from you that long. And to think- of me being away from you for the rest of my life?” Olav looked back at him and smiled weakly.

It was ridiculous, in Erling's opinion, to not officialize this- whatever there was between him and Olav when there were so many things they did that felt demanded officialization. 

“Olav, ”he said, putting his empty bowl aside and scooting closer. Olav looked up with a hum, watching him. 

Erling looked at him, trying to appear inviting, eyeing Olav from head to toe and back up again. 

Maybe he succeeded, because Olav sighed, stroking the side of Erling's face. Content, Erling leaned into his touch. 

He kissed Olav's palm, his wrist, and actually felt his pulse quicken, his body tense and relax. It was thrilling, scary, and made his stomach feel light. 

“I need you to kiss me, ” he said, pausing his small trail of kisses.

Olav's breath hitched, and his pale skin flushed pink. 

Olav tilted Erling's chin up with his finger, a gentleness that reminded him of Olav, gentle and calm and soothing. He leaned in, their eyes closed, and his lips gently brushed against Erling's. There was a tingle that ran up Erling's spine, and Olav kissed him. 

Erling considered himself someone who spoke his mind, of course, he was. But had someone asked how it felt to kiss Olav, no words could describe it. Maybe he could describe bits and pieces. Breathtaking, wonderful, the most elated he'd ever felt. But a feeling would still linger in his stomach, that it wasn't enough, to sum up, what Olav was doing to him. He was making his body feel hot, all of his skin reacted to Olav's touch with small electric shocks. 

Dizzy, he pulled away and tried to catch his breath. 

Erling kissed him again, tilting his head, lightly licking Olav's bottom lip. He must've been apprehensive because he grabbed onto the counter and took a while before he kissed Erling open-mouthed. His grip loosened when Erling's tongue touched his, and Erling's muscles relaxed. 

He massaged their tongues, and there was a prominent blush on Erling's cheeks. It started from his chest, and this warmth lowered down, more south. 

Erling broke the kiss, gasping again- how long could Olav go without needing to gasp for air? 

“Here, ”Erling's chest rose and fell heavily, and so did Olav's, “in the kitchen? ”

“What, you wanna go to Bestyrer's bedroom? There's no one to interrupt us here, just you and I. ”It sounded like something Olav wouldn't say, but trauma did things to a man. So did being horny. 

Erling sucked in a heavy breath. 

“Yes, I want to go to Bestyrer's cabin. I'm sure there's a fireplace there and I want it to be warm if we're going to, ”Erling paused and shifted, “Uhm, undress.”

Olav opened his mouth to say something, was speechless for a few seconds, and said, “Yeah, you're right. That's a good idea.”

Olav looked at Erling, and Erling looked at Olav. 

Olav led him by the hand towards Bestyrer's bedroom, a room high on the top floor. While they walked, Erling felt as though his stomach were tied in knots. He watched the back of Olav's head, almost tripped once or twice. How could Olav know where this room was, thought Erling. Perhaps Bestyrer had- no, otherwise Olav wouldn't want to come here to.. Well, fornicate? 

It was dark outside now, the wind whistled calmly. As calmly as Olav walked around the broken glass scattered on the floor from broken windows until they reached the hallways where no windows were broken. 

“Here, ”said Olav, tilting his head towards one tall door at the end of the hall. 

“Well, ”said Erling, “Come on. ” Olav nodded. 

There were papers scattered around the floor, drawers half opened, and Olav immediately attended to them. He placed papers randomly in files and made the room tidy. 

Erling quickly found a bottle of matches near a used cigar and kneeled in front of the fireplace, lighting the match and throwing it into the wood. Quickly, the room was lit yellow. He took a deep breath and turned around. Olav sat on the edge of the bed watching him, gradually backing up, leaning on his arms. He must've made the bed while he wasn't looking because the blankets were carefully tucked by the edges underneath the mattress, the two pillows next to each other very neatly on the head of the bed. 

Erling stood, his eyes on Olav's, the reflection of the fire in his eyes, and his lips parted. He began unbuttoning his shirt, feeling hot again, and averted his gaze to his own clothes. His fingers were slow, his heartbeat was fast. He looked up at Olav to see him pulling his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor. 

How beautiful his smooth, smooth skin looked underneath the fire's light is what enticed Erling. 

Erling pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it next to Olav's, crawling up and over him, butterflies flying to and fro in his stomach. He kissed Olav with a slow and passionate pace with his tongue.“Have you done this before? ”Olav asked between kisses, and Erling pulled away from their kiss to get another look at him. 

“Yes, but never with a….”

“Man?” 

Erling nodded.

“So you have with a woman? ”

Erling hummed a, yes, his elbows growing sore from being propped up next to Olav's head. 

“You don't- are you together? ”

“What? No, she was.. ”Erling cleared his throat, “a while ago. No, of course not. ”

“Oh, ”uttered Olav. 

They exchanged a stare before Olav kissed him again, and they picked up where they left off. 

Except, Erling took a risk. Oh, how he loved taking risks. How he loved what thrill they sent through his bones. He ground his hips into Olav's, making him gasp, Erling's head rested next to Olav's. 

Was it sex, considering none of them were fully undressed? He didn't know, but oh, how it felt good. How it felt good to do it again, feel Olav hard against his own crotch and his hands on his shoulders. But the pants felt restricting, made his erection ache. He sat up and began to frantically take off his pants, briefly standing up, until he was left in his underwear. 

Olav's hands trembled as he pushed his pants past his ankles, except off came his underwear, and out came his penis. 

“O-oh, ”Erling's voice shook. 

With the sensation of his stomach in knots returning, he slowly took off his underwear and crawled into bed next to Olav, the cold air delightful against his erection. He took a deep breath- why was he doing that so much? And they looked at one another.

“I think I know what to do, ”whispered Olav, laying on his side and looking down at Erling, analyzing his body. 

“Yeah? ”Said Erling, rather relieved. He hadn't even known what they'd do when he suggested going to Bestyrer's room, much less the alternative to continue humping one another like dogs. 

“Yeah, ”said Olav, leaning in to kiss him again. Olav's fingers were callused-happens when you worked as often as they did- and they trailed down Erling's stomach. Past his belly button and- Olav took him in his hand with a firm grip, and Erling arched his back, moaning. “Olav, ”his head lolled to the side. 

Olav twisted his wrist, pumped up and down, probably trying to mimic how he touched himself in privacy. It was working, making him harder and at a loss for words. Erling eventually gathered the strength to say, “Olav, get on top of me. ”

Olav stopped the jerk of his hand, stared at Erling in confusion before sitting up to hover above him. Because he trusted him. Their tongues slid against each other's as Erling took them both into their hands, rubbed their erections together with the grip of his hand. Olav almost collapsed on top of him with a small “ahhh! ”, but he held himself up by his elbows. 

Olav was moaning, breathing heavily, saying Erling's name every now and then. And Erling was, well, dazed. Jerking them both off, he could pretend he hadn't been beaten, choked, tortured at Bastøy. He could pretend a little boy with the naivety of a child wasn't taken advantage of, and that his death was lied about to the face of a committee who were supposed to benefit their students. He could pretend he wasn't forced into an institution that didn't teach morals or any lessons of value, but to hide all of what you feel deep down until all of what you perpetuate is submission towards people who tormented you without compassion. 

Erling shook and spasmed and spilled onto his and Olav's stomach, and he collapsed onto the bed. Olav eagerly pumped himself until he did the same, squeezing his eyes shut and sighing deeply, careful not to fall on Erling. 

Olav fell asleep rather quickly, and Erling laughed. Not because he and Olav had dirtied Bestyrer's bed in ways he probably couldn't imagine, but because of how Olav wrinkled his nose in his sleep. It reminded him of Aksel's bunny, and Erling tried not to cry at the thought of what may have happened to Aksel.

Erling pulled the blankets over the two and looked out the window above the bed, his chest rising and falling as calmly as the wind. 

Olav stood in front of a window, checking his reflection. He turned to the side, seeing how well his new clothes fit him. Erling had stolen them from a random housefather's room. The clothes were bland, beige, and grey. Erling wore similar clothing, the one he'd arrived with at Bastøy. He leaned on the wall behind Olav, nodded as he himself checked out how well the clothes fit him. 

“Look at you, ”said Erling, chuckling. Olav looked back at him with a smile. Oh, you icy beauty, thought Erling. 

“Thank you, Erling. ”Olav took Erling's hands in his. 

They walked through the forest to get to shore. Through the forest, where Ivar decided his fate. Through the forest, where Erling and Olav shook and trembled and clung to each other in the cruel, cold, Norwegian rain. Through the forest, where they snuck behind trees to gossip about their hopes and ambitions. 

When both of them reached shore, they cautiously stepped onto the frozen-over ice of the ocean. “Froze well, ”said Erling, smiling. 

Olav took a deep breath and said, “Come on! ”

Erling followed, by his side.


End file.
